Marlene
"I crack it up on my belly and dig out the creamy center." -Marlene in Happy King Julien Day! Marlene is a female otter that lives in the Asian Otter Habitat. She is close friends with Skipper and sometimes tags along on his missions, but she is often a neutral character who does not take sides between the penguins and the lemurs. She is the most often seen secondary character on the show. Marlene (And other animals in the zoo) sometimes visits the Penguin Habitat. Her optimism seems to always clash with Skipper's paranoia, yet that doesn't stop the two from being good friends. Bio Life in the Aquarium Marlene was born in captivity in the Otter Exhibit of the Hoboken Aquarium. Marlene won three trophies in a zoo contest, as revealed in Tangled in the Web before being kicked out of the competition due to a scandal. She was later transferred to the Central Park Zoo. Central Park Zoo Life One night during Haunted Habitat, her snoring scared someone in the sewer beneath her habitat. After King Julien succeeds in "scaring" the "ghost" away, whimpering sounds came into her habitat and the penguins investigate. She and Skipper later encounter Roger, a pacifist Alligator in the sewers. He was wailing because he thought there was a monster in the sewers. The two clear up the confusion and Skipper befriends Roger. Crown Fools depicted Marlene trying to calm King Julien after his Crown goes missing. His crown is later returned, but Julien sees a smudge and has Maurice get a spare crown. Angry, she has Rico regurgitate a crow bar and chases him with it. During Roomies, Marlene gets a new roommate, a walrus named Rhonda. Before her roommate arrives, she dances with Skipper with excitement, but Skipper is paranoid that Marlene's roommate may be a spy, possibly with the intent of stealing Kowalski's newest invention. Rhonda, who is sloppy, has bad manners, bullies Marlene and uses her as a live tissue. She also farts in the water constantly as well as in Marlene's home. After faking her approval to the penguins several times, Marlene finally asks them to ship her somewhere else. But when she learns that a labeling error resulted in Rhonda being headed for a polar bear reserve in Alaska, her guilty conscience causes her to save the annoying roommate. Marlene ends up using Kowalski's invention, a plasma cutter, to free the crate at the dock where Rhonda is being shipped out. Once the crate gets back to the zoo, Marlene and the penguins arrange for Rhonda to be transferred to the Hoboken Aquarium. Otter Gone Wild revealed she was born in captivity. After admiring the open space outside the zoo, she goes feral and captures King Julien. She literally gets an infatuation with the lemur, even taking him up to the top of a landmark King Kong-style. As soon as they get her back into the zoo, she reverts to normal, and denies any love for the Lemur King. Personality *Levelheaded and acts as a voice of reason. *She is very kind, and always tries to look at the better side of a person/animal. She always seems to be the optimist. *Marlene also welcomes most new animals in the zoo with open arms. *She strives to get attention, and takes whatever chance she gets to be famous, most notably featured in Tangled in the Web and The Penguin Stays in the Picture. Taken from NICK An otter originally from Northern California, Marlene is still adjusting to her new life in Manhattan. Fiercely independent, Marlene has decided not to choose sides between the Penguins and the Lemurs. In fact, she finds herself agreeing with Skipper as often as she agrees with King Julien. Marlene's playful spirit often clashes with Skipper's organization and discipline but that doesn't hurt their friendship. Quotes *"Three time internet popularity contest winner. Right here." (Tangled in the Web, when she was showing her trophies to Julien) *"Yea. Have fun with that." *"Yea. I think I'm gonna go ahead and risk it, but I do appreciate your raging paronoia." (The Hidden, after Skipper said that the neighbors could be flying pirana) Conversations involving her (Haunted Habitat) *Kowalski: Lucky break you went down there to rescue Marlene, isn't it, Skipper? *Skipper: Actually, Kowalski... I didn't so much rescue Marlene as... *Marlene: (glances a look) Hmm? *Skipper: Well, let's just say next time I find myself caught in the swirling currents of raw sewage, I hope that Marlene is at my side. (Skipper smiles at her and Kowalski looks curious) *Marlene: (She puts on her cute face and smiles back sweetly): Awww. That's so sweet. (then glances that look again) I think. (Otter Gone Wild) *Marlene: Listen. The truth is I'm... I'm just, well, a little scared. *Private: (snickers) Of snow-cones?! *Marlene: No; the outside. I was born in... captivity. There; I said it, OK? I've never ever ''set foot outside! *Skipper: Marlene, there's no reason to fear the outside world. *Kowalski: Other than random street crime. *Private: And natural disasters. *Kowalski: Industrail accidents. *Private: Badger attacks. *Skipper: Are you two finished? *Kowalski: (short pause) Falling space debris. (Skipper glances at him seriously) *Kowalski: Uh, all finished. Tangled in the Web *Skipper: They got to you!, there no one we can trust boys RICO! (rico upchucks a smoke bomb letting the penguins have a clean getaway) *Julien: (''fanning smoke away) Tell me more about this people wanting to watch me thing. *Marlene: They watch us online and then vote for their favorite animal yeah back in my old aquarium I was the winner 3 years in a row. *Julien: Which is not very intresting to me because it is not about me, see how that works? *Marlene: Maybe you didn't hear me (pops out trophies) 3 Time Internet popularity constest winner right here! *Julien: Ooo! (looking at reflection in trophy) I can see me but wider!, i would like very much to have it! *Marlene: well since im out of competition, ahh scandal long story, i could help you if you want. *Julien: HaHa Silly Otter! I do not need this thing called help. *Marlene: Okay whatever if you change you mind you know where to find me.(leaves) *Julien: Yes okay but i don't change my mind l have people for that. Trivia *There is a rumor saying Marlene has a crush on Skipper, (see: Rumor: Skipper & Marlene), however that is yet to be proven in a future episode if there will be such an episode. *Some also claim she has a secret crush on Julien, (see Rumor: Julien & Marlene), even after she returns to normal in Otter Gone Wild, as Julien runs away after Marlene denying any love for him, she shows a look of sadness and regret. *Has a tendency to pop up unexpectedly. *First, Marlene was afraid of the outdoors. But, in the episode Otter Gone Wild, she encountered her fear, but she went very wild and ferocious. *Marlene practices good hygiene. *She also knows a lot when it comes to romance. *In Otter Gone Wild, Wild Marlene is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Marlene also likes Pop Super Stars and pretends to have imaginary concerts every night using her Spanish guitar. *There was once a shot of Marlene with green eyes, but she has brown eyes in all of the episodes. *A rumor is going around that Marlene is gonna be in Madagascar 3 (see Rumor: Movie Star Marlene) *Sorta "wanted" Julien in Otter Gone Wild when she was "wild". *Went on a date with Fred in Otter Things Have Happened Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters